1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener tape for a slide fastener chain having a multicolored ornamental portion running along an inner longitudinal edge thereof and adapted to be exposed when the slide fastener is fitted to an article. It also relates to a fastener stringer for a slide fastener chain including such a fastener tape.
2. Prior Art
Conventional ornamental slide fasteners each bearing a pattern of design over the entire surface of a slide fastener chain including a pair of fastener elements are disclosed by, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publications Nos. Sho 52-47908 and Hei 6-9510.
With such a conventional slide fastener chain, since the fastener tapes is usually sewn to rear surfaces of edge portions of an opening of an article to which the slide fastener chain is attached, the pattern of design born over the entire front surface of each fastener tape was concealed by the cloth of the article and could not be seen. Consequently it was actually not necessary to provide the pattern of design over the entire front surface of each fastener tape.
Therefore, application of the conventional slide fasteners is limited. When the conventional slide fastener is attached to an article with its pattern of design concealed by the article, it would be very difficult to expose a delicate design or particular colors to such a restricted range as between the cloth edges of the article, and it would be laborious and time-consuming to provide the slide fastener chain including the fastener elements with the pattern of design.